Where did they go?
by Meza
Summary: Lieutenant Haruno thought this would be a regualer prisoner transfer.....boy was she wrong.SasuSaku.....cross between Naruto and Ghosts of Mars
1. Train Ride

It was the year 2025 and humans had already begun colonizing on Mars. They had developed equipment that allowed humans to live and breathe on this planet. They kind of had to sense there wouldn't be and oxygen in the atmosphere for 10 more years. Along with the development of a society on Mars also brought a great deal of crime which brought the need for a police force. They were highly armed and dangerous. You could say they were ready for anything…..well almost anything.

A train slowly cart's its way into the station, one passenger aboard. Out side a team of police wait for the train to come to a complete stop. It stops and the heavy metal doors slide open. The team rushes in brandishing their guns. In a few seconds the cover the whole train searching every nock and cranny until they come upon a girl with short pink hair unconscious on one of the beds with her hands cuffed to a bar.

"Lieutenant Haruno." One of the officers barks. The girl opened her emerald eyes drowsily.

"Thank god you're alive." One of the other officers sighed in relief.

"Where's the rest of your team." The first officer ordered.

The pink haired girl looked up. A sad dull look shadowed her eyes. "They're dead." She answered bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police lieutenant, Haruno Sakura, age 25. Ranking Officer under Captain Orochimaru. Last mission: To retrieve criminal, Uchiha Sasuke from Shining Canyon. Mission status: **failed**

Sakura lay in her bed wait and resting. It had only been a few hours sense she had been found in the train. She knew that in any minute they would come to get her so that she could face her trial. Sakura wasn't worried though she had done nothing that she thought was wrong but then again here wrong is completely different from the councils wrong.

_knock_

_knock _

Sakura chuckled. She knew they would come and she was ready. "Come in."

Two officers walked in wearing their black leather uniforms. Both of them were armed with a pistol. She knew both of them and they knew her but right now at they were acting as though she were a criminal.

Sakura sat up slowly and put on her similar uniform and hopped out of bed. The two flinched as he boots hit the floor. "Come now you two you're acting as though I might suddenly kill you." she teased.

"This way Lieutenant Haruno." the male officer ordered as he led her out of the room. Sakura fallowed him and the second escort shut the door behind them and fallowed behind Sakura.

Sakura entered the court room. There were 10 people in the room, 9 of which Sakura had now interest in. The one that concerned her the most was Lady Tsunade. She was that judge and man was she scary at times. But at this moment in time her judge had a peaceful look on her face. Sakura was hoping that she had gotten her morning coffee or had a restful night so that she would hopefully not snap and give her a death penalty.

"Sakura please sit down so we may begin." Tsunade said politely pointing to the black chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"Don't I get a lawyer?" Sakura frowned. Almost immediately she regretted the words that came out of her mouth but luckily there was no infuriated roar of condiment but instead something else happened which was completely unexpected.

"No Lieutenant this trial will not be like the ones on T.V. where you're sentenced to death." Tsunade answered. "You will not require a lawyer." The room was filled with a sigh of relief.

"Okay." Sakura replied. She sat down in the chair as she was told and the trial began.

"Now then Lieutenant we will begin." Tsunade started. "Tell us what your mission was and what happened."

"Our mission was to retrieve the criminal Uchiha Sasuke from Shining Canyon and bring him back here to stand trial for the murder in the Konoha. I was lieutenant under Captain Orochimaru. In our squad was Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and the rookies Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba." Sakura said calmly. " It started out like any other mission. We were on the train heading to Shining canyon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura lay on the top bunk of one of the 10 beds in the train. It was a long ride and all the noise was killing her. Naruto was arguing with the rookie Kiba about something and the blonde Ino was flirting with Kakashi who was too busy reading his perverted book to care. Some how the captain had managed to fall asleep and was gently snoring.

Sakura groaned but nobody seemed to notice. Sakura decide sense no one was going to pay attention she might as well take her 'medicine.' Sakura took hold of her locket that was strung loosely around her neck and pressed a small button. A small white pill fell out of the locket and landed in her hand. It was no bigger then and eraser on a pencil. Quickly she slipped it under her tongue and waited for the pill to do its work.

In a few moments the metal locket started to twist and turn and when it returned to its normal form she was sent to a land filled with waves. The water crashed against the sandy beaches and then slide back out into the ocean to form another attack against the beach.

Sakura wished that she could have been there instead of the damn train. It was too noisy and stuffy. She wanted to be in a calm peaceful place with wide open space and fresh clean air.

"Sakura." Someone called out to her. Sakura didn't want to open her eyes she didn't want to go back to the train. "Sakura." The voice called again. She did her best to stay away from the train but in the end she was sucked back into reality.

She opened her eyes slowly. On next to her was the pale face of her captain staring at her. He was strange; she had never seen a man this pale before in her life and it had taken her forever to get over his strange habits.

"Sakura." He said again.

"What do you want Captain." Sakura said bitterly. If he was going to tell her something stupid like he usually did she didn't want to here it.

"Are you high?" He asked. Normally any officer would have freaked out if they were every caught but right now Sakura didn't care. He knew her habits to escaped stress. He was actually the one who suggested it.

Sakura stared dully at him and he sighed. "You had better have your head when we get there."

"Don't worry." Sakura smirked. "I always have my head." Orochimaru nodded and turned his attention to the rest of his squad.

_ A few hours we arrived at Shining Canyon. We sure were surprised when we stepped off that trian_

_Note I do not own Naruto or 'The Ghosts Of Mars'_


	2. Ghost Town?

The team had just stepped of the train and on to the platform. Moments later the train would leave and we would be on our own. I didn't see that as a problem though. It would be back in a few days to pick us up.

Sakura stared at her very red surroundings threw the goggles that protected her eyes. There wasn't much in the city in fact it was more like a ghost town. This wasn't normal.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked as he scanned the area searching for any sign of life.

Kiba snickered. "There probably hiding from you."

"Shut up rookie." _punch_

"Hey what the hell was that for?" Kiba rubbed his head where Naruto had punched him.

Sakura tried to ignore them but it was getting hard. She could deal with Naruto and his regular annoyance but when it came to him and the rookie that…that was something else.

"Naruto, Kiba shut you pie holes." Orochimaru hissed. The two flinched and immediately closed the mouths. Sakura chuckled, at least they were obedient.

"Alright everyone you know the drill Sakura and Kakashi will go check out the jail cell while the rest of you come with me to the Rec. Center." Orochimaru ordered. With out question the squad dispersed.

It would have been difficult for them to find the jail cell if it weren't for the signs on the building because all of them looked relatively the same. There was one big difference to the jail cell though. You could see clearly that the place was more reinforced then the other building for obvious reasons.

Sakura stopped in front of the large metal door. It was tough looking door; it looked as though there were no possible way to open it.

"How are we going to get in?" Kakashi asked bluntly. Sakura rolled her bright green eyes and entered the password into the number key that sat right on the wall next to the door. "Oh so that's how it opens." he grinned under his mask.

Sakura ignored him and walked into the small hallway. Once Kakashi was in side she closed the door behind him she pressed a button which released the harmful gases out of the area and let in the oxygen. Once it was clear both of them reached up onto the collar of their and pressed a small button on it turning of the filter. Moments later she opened the second door that reveled and empty room.

It was odd. This was supposed to be a jail, and if it was where were all the guards. One thing was for sure when those guards got back they were going to be the ones in jail when she was threw with them.

Sakura walk over to the large wall of screens that should every jail cell. There weren't many people in the cells and only two were in use. One held a hooker, a drunk, a thief and some one who looked like a hobo.

In the second cell in the most secure part of the jail sat Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura couldn't see his face but she knew it was him.

"Well at least this place isn't completely empty." Kakashi said staring at the screens. "The criminals are all here."

"I'm not worried about the criminal." Sakura said pulling Kakashi's face away from the screen. It was odd. Why was it that the felon's of the town the only people around? This was too weird. "Let's go check in with the Captain and see if he's found anything that would explain why know ones around."

"No it's okay I'll stay here and watch the hooker…..I mean prisoner." Kakashi grinned as he stared intently at the screen.

"Pervert." Sakura growled as she dragged Kakashi by his ear out of the jail.

* * *

**Outside**

They were almost to the Rec. Center now. The streets were still empty and Kakashi was still complaining.

"Awe come on Sakura let me stay some one needs to watch the hooker….I mean Uchiha." Kakashi whined trying to persuade her.

"No Kakashi for the last time you can't go back." she said trying to remain calm and not attempt to kill the perverted man. "Besides I doubt they need to be watched seeing as how they've all been in there for who knows how long."

"Exactly and that is why I should go back because who knows when that Uchiha will try and escape." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Right and you care so much about making sure Uchiha doesn't escape."

"Yes."

"I'm finding that really hard to believe."

"Awe come on Sakura you can believe me."

"Ya like I can believe you not to read those perverted books."

"Hey that was a cheap shot." Kakashi pouted.

Sakura chuckled at his childish behavior but quickly stopped when she noticed the flashing lights coming from a near by building. "Looks like a party." she grinned pulling out the pistol from its holster.

"Now do you really need that?" Kakashi frowned.

Sakura ignored him and ran over to the door and opened it. Kakashi fallowed after pulling out his own gun. After she shut the door the stabilized the air.

"Ready." Sakura asked. She had been hoping for some action.

"Ready." Sakura click the button and the doors slid open slowly.

_Blood_

It was on the walls and the ceiling everything. She felt as though she might puke from the stench of blood. It was horrible.

"Holy Shit." was the only thing Kakashi had to say about the scene and Sakura couldn't agree more.

"Let's see if anyone is around." Sakura said trying her best to stay calm. She stepped forwards into the bloody hallway. She tired hard not to touch anymore of the blood then she had to. Slowly she turned the corner her gun ready to shoot anything that might jump out and attack her.

Around the corner wasn't a much better sight. In fact it was much worse. A few feet away was an up turned desk that looked as though it had been violently beaten.

"Lieutenant look there someone." Kakashi said in a low voice. Unfortunately he was right. Next to the desk was what seemed to be a girls arm hanging lazily out into the hallway?

Sakura approached it slowly. As she got closer she noticed that the arm hand blood on it as well. The girl was injured. Yes she was injured but Sakura wasn't about to rush over to her. Too many times people run over to help some one and the just end up getting killed by a psychopath.

"Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked. No answer.

"Hey kid, are you awake?" Kakashi asked. No answer.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked again nudging the girls arm slightly with her gun.

_Thump_

The disembodied arm fell from it's resting place and in front of Sakura. Out of her will Sakura screamed and fired several shots into the arm. She coved her face not wanting to see the remains of the human arm.

Kakashi on the other hand quickly took a hold of the young lieutenant and ushered her out side without a second glance back. He didn't say a word but focus on escaping that hell hold.

* * *

Sakura took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Kakashi sitting next to here not uttering a word.

"I-it was a a-…" She couldn't bring herself to say it but she didn't have to. Kakashi knew he had seen it himself, so all he did was nodded.

After a few moments Sakura stood up. He did the same. And as though nothing had happened she began walking to the Rec. Center.

* * *

"Lieutenant you back." Naruto exclaimed as Sakura and Kakashi entered the Rec. Center.

Sakura ignored him and turn her attention to the ceiling. Her day couldn't be getting any better.

"What the hell happened here?" Kakashi asked staring up at the ceiling.

Sakura shuttered mentally. Hanging by there feet from the ceiling was the towns people of Shining Canyon all of whom were missing their head.

"We suspect that this is the work of Uchiha Sasuke." Captain Orochimaru said as he pushed his way past one of the dead bodies.

"Well it defiantly looks like it." Kiba said disgustedly.

"I doubt it though." Kakashi said lazily pulling out his book.

"Why do you say that it was obviously him; didn't you read the report." Ino snapped.

"Well it couldn't be him because he was locked up securely in his cell."

"Well he could have escaped."

"Then why would he lock himself back up again?"

Ino frowned realizing that she had lost this debate.

"Well I suggest that we go and ask Mister Uchiha himself." Sakura said walking quickly out of the building. "This place stinks"


	3. Answers

"Well I guess your right Kakashi." Naruto said as he stared down at the screen that showed Uchiha Sasuke sitting in his jail cell.

"That doesn't prove anything" Ino snapped. "He could have gone back in there to trick us; he is a criminal you know."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions right Captain." Sakura said turning to face the snakey man.

"I may have to disagree with you Sakura but we won't know until we ask him now will we." the Captain hissed. "Kiba how's the door coming?"

The entrance to the cells was locked and they would have easily been able to get into the cell area except for the fact that they didn't have the code. If the guards had been around it would have been quick and easy but of course they were now where to be found and assumed to be dead.

Luckily the rookie Kiba was an expert when it came to hacking. If he weren't an officer he would most likely be thrown in jail by now.

"Give me a minute."

"Alright. Ino try and contact the train I want out of here as soon as possible." Orochimaru ordered. "Sakura see if you can find anything that can explain what's happened."

Sakura walked over to the desk next to Ino who was busy messing with the radio. There were about ten folders on it and it was very clear that the guards hadn't been very organized.

She open one of the folders and began searching for recent dates. It wasn't until she opened the third binder that she found some recent information.

"Captain I found it but it's not much." Sakura announced. "The only thing that was recorded was that the wind was up to six knots and there was one report of theft."

"Wait." Orochimaru said grabbing the folder from her. "Six knots? That's highly unusual for this area."

"So they had a wind storm I doubt that it was the cause for people being beheaded." Naruto frowned.

"Captain." Ino said her voice trembling a bit. "I can't contact the train." It was quiet clear that the rookie was starting to worry now but who wouldn't be. They were in a ghost town with dead bodies hanging in the Rec. Center.

"Keep trying." Ino nodded and returned to the radio.

"I've got it." Kiba exclaimed as the doors slid open.

"Kiba stay with Ino. The rest of you fallow me." Orochimaru said pulling out his gun. "Let's go see if any of these dirt bags know what's going on."

The squad fallowed their captain past many empty jail cells until the came across the one holding the hooker, thief, drunk and hobo.

"Hey what's going on out there we haven't had a meal in a whole day." the women snapped as they approached the cell.

The captain ignored the women and pulled and a note book. "Answer when I call your name. Akisha Herman."

"What!" The hooker said angrily.

"Just answer here."

"Fine."

"John Bitters."

"Here." Answered a raggedy looking man.

"Phil Scooters"

A man sitting in the corner looked up lazily and waved his hand.

"And who's the women on the bench?"

"We don't know." Akisha said. "She checked herself in last night and hasn't said a word."

"Well then wake her up sun shine." Naruto ordered. Akisha glared at him before nudging the sleeping women.

Instinctively the women grabbed the girls arm. "Hey, hey it's okay." The women looked up. "Some ones here to see you." The women released Akisha's arm and glared at her visitors.

"Who are you?" the captain asked.

"Whitlock." The women answered.

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's the only safe place here now can I go back to sleep?"

"No you can not I need answers."

"Fine. My name is Dr. Arleen Whitlock. I'm a spick –six officer in charge of the mining operation at Druckersridge. I left Druckersridge about a week ago in a weather balloon I built. There was disturbance in town that seemed prudent to get out."

"Yes there was some sort of riot the place was destroyed."

Yes something like that….I was adrift for several days…ran out of food and water. I decided to fallow the railroad tracks until I got here. The wind forced me lower, I hit a windmill and crash landed and they were kind enough to take me in here."

"Well wasn't that nice of them." Orochimaru frowned. "Sakura, Kakashi go check out Uchiha, see if he knows anything."

Sakura and Kakashi walked threw a maze of doors before they came across Uchiha Sasuke's cell. He still wasn't facing them and he didn't even turn around when the door opened.

"Uchiha do you know what is going on outside?" Sakura asked. He didn't answer. "Uchiha Sasuke are you awere of the current situation outside." She said more sternly. Once again he didn't answer. Sakura bit here lip in frustration. "Fine I guess this asshole doesn't know anything either." That got his attention. Sasuke turned around and eyed the young lieutenant. His dark eyes met her green eye and they glared at each other for a moment before she turns away. "Come on let's go Kakashi."

Kakashi closed and locked the door behind them before he started laughing.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"You've got a lot of guts calling Uchiha an asshole." he snickered. "I heard he took out six when they finally caught him."

"Ya Kakashi and this is eight inches." she frowned. "You men just love to exaggerate. It just goes with the territory."

"What are you saying Sakura?" Kakashi exclaimed.(ya I don't get it either)

"Just shut up."

Just as the turn into the room were Ino was calling for the train they came upon a strange situation.

* * *

Sorry people I know it was short and I left you on a cliff but hey………wait sorry I have no excuse. 

**_Sasuke: You called me an asshole --_**

**_Sakura: Well you wouldn't answer_**

**_Sasuke: You didn't give me enough time!_**

**_Sakura: God you're such a baby it wasn't that hard of a question._**

**_Kakashi: Isn't luv grand._**

**_Sakura and Sasuke: What the hell!!_**


	4. Stupid Things

"Ya Kakashi and this is eight inches." she frowned. "You men just love to exaggerate. It just goes with the territory."

"What are you saying Sakura?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Just shut up."

Just as the turned into the room were Ino was calling for the train they came upon a strange situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura instinctively pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the rookie. Normally she wouldn't pull her gun on her alley but this was different something was wrong.

"Ino put the gun down." Sakura ordered. The rookie flinched. It was obvious that she hadn't sense their presence until then.

"N-no." She stammered.

"Just put it down everything will be okay." Sakura said walking slowly towards the nervous girl. Sakura noticed the girl relax as she got closer. She wasn't a threat. "Put it away Ino."

"No." she repeated.

"Why not there's nothing here." Kakashi asked.

"In there." Sakura looked to a large locker were Ino was pointing the gun at. It was and old green locker that was big enough to hold an about three people.

"Is there something in there?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded but did not way from the locker. Sakura then decided it would be best if the young rookie did not have a gun at the moment. She calmly walked up to the blonde and unraveled the fingers from the gun.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked but it was too late. Quickly Kakashi grabbed the frantic girl and sat her back down in the chair. Sakura took this time to investigate the locker.

As she got closer Sakura could hear a tapping from the inside of the locker. Some one was inside there. Sakura could feel her heart beat quicken. There was some one alive in there who could possibly tell them what had happen to this place. Real answers.

"Kakashi." she said quietly. In a moment Kakashi was at her side preparing to open it.

"NO!!" Ino cried but it was too late Kakashi had yanked it open.

_Thump_

A woman fell out of the locker and began crawling around the floor. She grumbled and moaned as she attempted to escape across the floor with the screaming Ino blocking her was. Sakura caught a glance at the girls face and shuddered. It was pale and thin from lack of food and light. There were huge gashes across her face as though she had been clawing at them and her long dark hair was matted with a few patches missing.

Sakura quickly without putting much thought into it grabbed the girl and pulled her up off the floor. What she hadn't expected was that the girl would attack her. This of course caused Ino to flip out some more.

"I don't think she likes you." Kakashi chuckled as he watched Sakura struggle to keep from getting bitten by the girl.

"Would you mind helping me or at least shut up Ino."

"Sure, sure." With that Kakashi grabbed the girl roughly by her arm and threw her back into the locker and shut the locker again. The girl pounded and shrieked at the door.

"She tried to kill you." Ino cried. "She's going to kill all of us. Why did you let her out?"

Sakura had, had about enough with this rookie or one day. She got up slowly and walked over to the panicking girl.

_smack_

Ino fell out of the chair and looked fearfully up and her lieutenant. Sakura glared at her and said nothing. It would have stayed that way if the Captain and the rest of our squad hadn't come in.

"What is going on?" The Captain yelled.

(Sakura) I explained the situation to the captain and he had the two rookies move her to a storage cell to make her more comfortable. It was strange though they way she acted it was unnatural as though something was inside her possessing her. Shortly after we secured her the captain and I went back out to check out the town.

"So what do you think?" The captain asked.

"That the science officer is lying." Sakura answered. "So tell me about Uchiha."

Orochimaru looked at her curiously. "What you didn't read the report Sakura. I though you always researched the mission before we went."

"Well sorry for not being the good little book worm I normally am but I was busy."

"There's not much to it. The police finally catch him and he denies everything." 

"Ya everyone just died and cut there own heads off well they were at it." Sakura chuckled.

"That's how it works."

It wasn't long before they came across a jeep. But surprisingly there was someone inside the jeep. It was a young man and he looked as though he had been locked in there for some time too.

"This doesn't look good." Orochimaru muttered as he watched the man scream something at them. Unfortunately they were unable to hear his warnings because of the thick glass between them. "Sakura call for Naruto."

"Naruto I need you out here now." Sakura called as she watched the captain run around to try and open the back door. The man tried harder to communicate. Pleading for something. "Hang on sir will get you out." She yelled. The man suddenly reached in to his pocket and pulled out a knife. There was a desperate look on his face as he slit his throat with it.

"No." Sakura exclaimed as he fell to the ground dead.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto called as he rushed over to her.

"There's a man in there open the door."

"Right." Naruto quickly ran to the back to open the jeep with Sakura close behind. "Damn it the lock is completely blown off."

"How long will it take to get it off?"

"About an hour at the least. Naruto answered. "Sakura what's going on?" 

"The man in there just committed suicide; he was trying to warn us about something. He looked as though he didn't want us to get in or to let something out."

"Well then lets respect the mans last wishes and leave it shut." Naruto smirked. "Now where's the captain?"

"I don't know? He ran around the back to open the door but I haven't seen him sense."

"Okay then, Sakura you go back to the cell and I'll go find the Captain. I want to get the hell out of this god damn place."

Sakura quickly made her way back to the jail. Things were starting freak her out now and she really needed some answers. Why did the man kill himself? There was nothing wrong with him from what she could tell. Or was there? Sakura didn't have the time to ponder those questions because the moment those doors swung open she found herself facing Uchiha Sasuke holding the rookie with a blade point to her neck.

"How the fuck did this happen?" She grumbled quickly pulling out her knife.


	5. Just Great

Sakura quickly made her way back to the jail. Things were starting freak her out now and she really needed some answers. Why did the man kill himself? There was nothing wrong with him from what she could tell. Or was there? Sakura didn't have the time to ponder those questions because the moment those doors swung open she found herself facing Uchiha Sasuke holding the rookie with a blade point to her neck.

"How the fuck did this happen?" She grumbled quickly pulling out her gun.

* * *

"Don't you move or I'll take the girls head of." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura ignored him and turned her attention to Kakashi and Kiba who had there guns pointed at the Uchiha. "What the hell happened here?"

"Ino went to give the Uchiha some food and this happened." Kakashi answered.

"Well isn't that just dandy." Sakura said sarcastically. "What do you want Uchiha?"

"What do I want?" Sasuke smirked. "I want to get the fuck out of here."

"Okay Uchiha we'll get you out of here just let the girl go." Sakura said calmly.

"Ya right I'm not falling for that shit." Sasuke snapped.

"I can't allow you to take the rookie so take me instead." Sakura said setting her guns on the ground.

"Them too." Sasuke ordered glaring at Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura nodded and the two dropped there weapons on the ground. She then moved slowly towards the Uchiha. In a flash the Ino was thrown to the ground and replaced with Sakura.

"Okay, okay you'll get what you want." Sakura said as Sasuke pressed the knife harder against her neck.

"You got that right, now let go." Sasuke said as he dragged her towards the exit, Unfortunately Sakura had other plans. Quickly she knocked the knife out of his hands and elbowed him in the face. Sasuke fell back a little before he caught his balance. A smirked appeared on his face and Sakura didn't like it. "Damn girl, I like you already."

That was the last thing Sakura heard before the Uchiha's fist collided with her face.

* * *

Sakura blinked a few times before her vision became clear again. What she hadn't expected was to have Kakashi, Ino and Kiba's face hovering over hers.

"Get away from me." Sakura yelled as she shoved there heads out of the way.

"Well you're not a morning person." Kakashi teased.

"Where's the damn Uchiha!" Sakura snapped as she forced herself to her feet which she soon found out was a bad idea because the moment she did it felt like a brick had hit her in the head. "Shit."

"He ran out of here and out to the medic center." Kiba answered.

"And you didn't go after him."

"Well…uhm…no." Ino said timidly.

"What is wrong with all of you how can you let him escape? He's a criminal for crying out loud!" Sakura screamed. (**Okay seriously they did this in the movie too. Come on people you had guns sitting in front of you and he had a knife so why didn't you just shot him**.)

"Well he knocked you out and…."

"You people are worthless. I'm going to go bring this bastard back."

"But shouldn't we co…"

"NO! You'll probably just run up and hand him your gun if you come. NOW STAY!!" With that Sakura grabbed her weapons and stormed out of the jail leaving everyone put Kakashi awe struck.

"Shouldn't we fallow her?" Kiba exclaimed.

"No." Kakashi answered pulling out his book.

"But she can't take him on her own."

"Oh believe me. With her as pissed as she is now not even the devil could stop her now."

"But she might need back up."

"She has a gun"

"But he's a criminal."

"Yes and she has a gun."

"But he's dangerous."

"Exactly and that's why she has a gun."

"But…."

"Would you shut the hell up? If she wanted back up the she would have told us to come."

"Fine..."

Sakura walk cautiously into the medic center. It was silent all except for the air conditioning which made a small rattling noise. As she walked deeper into the medic center she passed a few people who were sitting on the beds acting quite strange. They were acting like the girl in the locker had except for the fact they weren't attacking her.

Sakura didn't bother to question them because it was clear to her that they were already out of their minds. Besides she was busy trying to find the bastard who punched her in the face.

'_Oh I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of him when I find him'_ If anyone asked she would just say that it was self defense. He was bigger then her so no one would question her.

"Grrr." Sakura jumped a little. A few feet away was a young girl sitting on a bed….growling? The girl didn't look in good shape though. She could clearly see blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Holy shi…" Sakura didn't have time to finish because someone knocked here to the ground and shrieked at her. Sakura turned around quickly to see her attacker. The man had been one of the psychos and he meant to kill because at the moment the pipe he held was heading strait towards her head. Sakura covered her head and shut her eyes knowing she couldn't avoid it.

_Thwack_

_Smash_

_Thwack_

Sakura expected the sound to be coming from the pipe beating against her body but in stead it was quite the opposite. There stood Uchiha Sasuke with his trade mark smirk.

"You can't be serious." She muttered. Of all the people she hadn't expected to have the one she hated the most come and save her.

Sakura groaned as she got up. Twice already had someone knocked her down and she was getting sick of it.

_Bam_

In a flash Sasuke had pinned her against the wall.

"Not so fast Miss I think you owe me something." Before Sakura could object the Uchiha's lips crashed down against hers. Sakura struggled to get free but that only made his grip tighten on her.

'_I guess you give me no choice'_ Sakura reached down slowly to her pistol on her waste. The Uchiha didn't seem to notice, he was to busy trying to get his tongue in her mouth.

_Bang_

Sakura smirked and Sasuke froze in shock from the sudden gun fire. There was a loud screech as the girl fell to the ground with a gun shot wound in her leg.

"I. Owe. You. Nothing." Sakura smirked pointing the gun roughly against Sasuke's stomach.

* * *

**So guys how'd you like it?**


	6. I believe you but I don't

_**What happened last time?**_

**Meza: Well if you can't remember go back and refresh your memory. X3**

**Inner me: you're mean.**

**Meza: Sorry I just don't want to summarize.**

* * *

(Back at the jail)

After Sakura returned with the Uchiha at gun point Kakashi and Kiba quickly cuffed him and dragged him back down to his cell. As they took him away Sakura caught a glance at Sasuke. He had a big smirk on his face and she could only guess why. Sakura felt a small shutter run down her spine.

Once Sakura had found enough nerve to go to the cell she decided it would be a good time to question the Uchiha again and hopefully get some information out of him this time. And once again she was greeted by he's smirk.

"Hey Pinky, you finally came to see me." Sasuke smirked. Sakura frowned and chose to ignore that comment.

"So tell me Uchiha, if you're so innocent then why did we find all that stolen cash on you back in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"I was holding it for a friend."

"Right…"

"Hey I didn't say I was innocent, I just said I didn't kill anyone."

"And let's say I believe you." Sakura said. "What happened in Konoha?"

"Well if you must know…….I don't really know." Sasuke replied. "I was hoppin trains and I had a little time to go and get something to eat."

"Really now you were just catching a train were you." Kiba laughed. "Explain all the dead people." Sasuke glared at the rookie who coward under him even though it was very clear that Sasuke was chained to the wall and could do no harm.

"When I went in every one was hanging from the ceiling with there heads cut off." Sakura as well as Ino felt a shiver by the way he had said it so casually. Sakura didn't let it show that she was discomforted by this but it was very clear that Ino was by the way she hid her face in Kakashi arm. Kakashi didn't seem to notice because he was busy reading his book. "I decided to look around to see if I could find anyone who wasn't missing their cranium when I found the money in a bag."

"So it was just lying there and you took it?" Sakura asked.

"You would have too." Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm, I see." Sakura said calmly. "That is where you are wrong. I'm a cop not a crook."

"There's a then line between a cop and a crook these days." Sasuke frowned for the first time in awhile. "You think there's a big deference between you and me? You just got the women behind your shit. Besides look at you look; you look high right now." Sakura flinched, he was right too. Through all this drama she felt she needed something to calm herself down and secretly she had consulted her little locket.

"You know I saved you life out there," Sasuke continued, "So why don't you do me a favor and save mine by letting me out of here."

"Look my job is to bring you back to Christla so that you can stand trial. I don't believe that you did it but that's not my call." Sakura said. "So let's not make this anymore complicated then it has to be." The frown on Sasuke's face quickly turned to a scowl and Sakura knew that now would be a good time to leave.

"Ya it's going to be a lot more complicated…" He called after. Sakura didn't turn back to hear the rest of his threat and neither did the rest of the squad.

Sasuke growled at the door angrily as it locked itself tightly behind the group. He was going to make that pink haired cop pay. He had saved her life and she knew it. It was only fair that she repaid her debt.

"I didn't kill anybody!" He yelled angrily at the door.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kiba questioned as they returned to the front room.

"Nothing." Sakura grumbled. "Go check on the other prisoners see if they have anything to complain about."

"Fine." Kiba pouted as he dragged Ino along with him. Sakura let out a big sigh as she sat down on the desk.

"So," Kakashi started. Sakura knew it wasn't good especially from the hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What?"

"Uchiha says you're high again is he right?"

"Yes." Sakura replied miserably.

"Is it worth it?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"I'm seeing if you've finally learned your lesson." Kakashi grinned. "Drugs can't solve everything."

"Well they help."

"Sometimes…."

"I know okay just leave me to deal with my own problems." Sakura snapped. Kakashi simply chuckled and returned to his favorite book.

Sakura was enjoying the non-stressful environment when suddenly Naruto came dashing in.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed.

"What is it, where is the Captain?"

* * *

"So you secured your prisoner; where was your commanding officer at this time?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't know I could only go with what Naruto had told me." Sakura replied.

* * *

**Meza: And what did Naruto say? Well you'll have to wait. Sorry it's a short one again (I think) But don't worry the next one will be really long. So ya I'll get to work on it when I find the time. (Someday --;)**


End file.
